Gomaki Tetsurou
(Defender) |number= 2 |element= Wind |team= *'Dragonlink' *'Resistance Japan' |seiyuu= Nojima Hirofumi |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime= Episode 042 (GO)}} Gomaki Tetsurou ( ) is a defender for Dragonlink. In Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy, he appeared as a defender for Resistance Japan. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"A defence specialist blessed with both a powerful body and sharp mind."'' Appearance Like all the members of his team, except for Yamato, he has white hair and it is also tied into a braid. Plot ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' He along with his team, Dragonlink, played against Raimon in the second half of the Holy Road's final, in the Amano Mikado Stadium, in episode 42, replacing Seidouzan. In episode 43, he used his keshin, Majo Queen Redia W, along with all the team. He also made a keshin shoot/pass to one of the others members. In episode 44, he used his keshin another time to steal the ball from Tenma. However, he failed the first time but succeeded the second. He later used his keshin to stop Hikaru and Nishiki, but failed. At the end of the match, Dragonlink lost with 5-4. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' He is seen in episode 1 where he doesn't get selected for Inazuma Japan. He reappears in episode 14 where he plays for Resistance Japan and wins 3-1 against Inazuma Japan in their practice match. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Gomaki, Dragonlink has to be defeated first in the taisen route. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Gonokami Eiji *'Item': Fifth Sector no Tamashii (フィフスセクターの魂, randomly dropped from Dragonlink at Furukabu's taisen route) *'Player': Koshirou *'Player': Donabe After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 8870 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Gomaki, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the taisen route. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Gomi Seiei *'Player': Kamiyama Gounoshin *'Topic': Protect the Castle (城の守りの話題, obtained at King Arthur's castle) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 4000 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Gomaki, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Huge Ryuu no Gekirin (巨大竜の逆鱗, randomly dropped from Yamatodamashii (大和魂) at Kanda Satoko's right taisen route) *'Photo': Soccer Goddess Statue (サッカーの女神像の写真, taken at Inazuma Town's station entrance) *'Topic': Tropical Vacation (南国バカンスの話題, obtained in Odaiba) *'Record': Uniform Mania (ユニフォームマニア, get 50 uniforms) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' Fully upgraded *'TP': 150 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': B *'Catch': A Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * ''Legend Gate - Raimon VS Dragonlink * * * (Extra) ''Legend Gate - Resistance Japan VS Inazuma Japan * * (Extra) ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Checkmates W' *'Enormous Dark' *'Guard Stars S' *'Zero Extreme' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' *'Fifth Sectors' Trivia *His dub surname Quintet means a group of five people, a reference to Fifth Sector. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:SEEDs Category:Keshin users Category:Galaxy characters